


【YGO Vrains│了遊】殼中誘餌

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 這是去年合志《Destiny》中的guest，現在解禁就拿出來放了http://chiki028.lofter.com/post/1d0c123b_12cdde3c9閱讀前請詳閱下面三點，如果不能接受的請盡快叉叉：1、全文理所當然全年齡，但可能有些令人不適的身體狀態描寫。2、是V6還在二期時的產物，所以已經被打臉了。3、因為是略黑暗的腦洞所以人物很OOC。如果大家準備好了就into the vrains吧！





	【YGO Vrains│了遊】殼中誘餌

【YGO Vrains│左遊】殼中誘餌

「...你、是誰？」

「…■Re■■ve■。」

▪▪▪

■■ Side

這大概是夢境，在夢境中一切皆有可能。  
人可以似鳥翱翔，也可以像魚潛入水中，甚至像草原上的獵豹一般奔馳。  
那我現在是什麼呢？  
我是被置於一個廣闊無垠的大海中載浮載沉的小舟，夜幕的精靈吟唱著夜之搖籃曲，讓我枕於她的懷裡。  
這一切如此舒適，我應當繼續捲縮於黑暗中長眠。  
但一個孰悉的嗓音捎來了晨曦的鐘響…  
那是在過去無盡的時間裡不時會響起的…

「…甦…醒過…來吧…」  
「…思…考三…件事…情…」

我到底在哪裡？  
我不確定自己躺了多久，想動動手腳卻感覺不到他們的動靜，消毒藥水的氣味倒是先一步刺激了我的嗅覺，我的手腳受傷了嗎？難道都斷了，所以我才不能動？不能動的手腳和陌生的房間，以及一想到自己再也不能站起來那種恐懼瞬間盈滿了胸膛，我現在急切的需要有人來告訴我這不是真的。

努力運轉的大腦什麼也沒有辦法回想起，自己的名字，原先住在哪裡…一切一切…

時間分分秒秒的在流逝，我依然等不到任何一個人來為我解答這一些，就在我已經開始準備自己是否該先滾到地上，像隻蛇那般用腹部貼平地面移動自救時，房門突然被推開了，眼角的餘光瞄到一位護士裝扮的阿姨走了進來，看到終於有人進來了我趕緊努力的張大嘴巴呼喊以便獲得更多的線索──

我怎麼了？  
這裡是哪裡？  
我的聲音呢？！

但耳邊只聽到了從氣管裡發出急促的呼吸聲，我急得差點哭出來，過快的呼吸嗆的我急欲嘔吐──  
──如果我吐在床上那個護士阿姨會不會處罰我…？

護士走到我身旁從被子下捏起我的手──我試圖動了一下手指卻無果──  
然後護士俐落的檢查著我手上的營養輸送管，取了一個新的重新掛上，在我什麼都無法問出口前就踏著幾乎沒有聲息的步伐關上門離開了。

房間又再度歸於只有我一個人的寧靜，剛剛突然有人造訪又迅速離去並沒有讓我的恐慌與焦慮減輕，我又一次想從大腦挖出有用的記憶，我一定記得什麼，就算是最微小的事情也好，但這次想的越深入，間歇性的頭疼和睏意開始向我侵襲而來，大腦像被裝在一個木魚裡頭，時不時有人用力的敲打，每敲一下一些無法辨識原貌的斑斕色塊就會從視線中炸裂。

誰都好…告訴我──

▪

「吶，醒一醒。」

被人叫醒時我才驚覺自己睡著了，我艱難的循著聲音扭過了頭，一個身穿白袍的大哥哥站在我身旁，一隻手正按在我的肩膀上。

「終於醒了…」

這個聲音...？

「現在身體如何？」

剛醒來時我對環境陌生，也對自己想不起來任何事而恐慌，但現在瞬間都被拋諸腦後，取而代之滿腦子只想著這震盪在耳膜的音節在哪聽過？

「還記得些什麼嗎？」

隨著他話語的引導，前些時候腦內那些分不清原貌的色塊開始聚合，拼湊出一些模糊的景象。好在腦袋生疼般的痛苦沒有襲來，倒是一陣難以言喻的痙攣不停攀上脊椎。

「記得自己的名字嗎？」

名字？  
我的…名字？  
我叫…我叫…  
一段破損難讀的字沉在波盪的水面之下，看不清原貌。  
我掙扎的拉緊自己的聲帶，企圖掌控它，我想問這個人…是不是知道什麼？  
但聲帶發出的一連串噪音聽起來像是一台壞掉的錄音機，發音也坑坑疤疤，為什麼？為什麼我就是無法控制我的聲帶和舌頭？

至少我現在也已經可以搖頭了，所以我只能拼命擺動腦袋表示自己想不起來。

「看來這個治療方式不行啊，雖然藥物得持續服用，但考量到副作用...」  
眼前的人開始喃喃自語的在自己的平版上記錄了起來，神情有一種難掩的煩躁。

因為我無法說話，只好聽這位大哥哥繼續說下去，大哥哥自稱Revolver醫生。  
我用無法說話的嘴作出對應的口型，雖然沒出聲但我也能預期「Revolver」這個名字異常不好唸（至少我在轉動舌頭時就打結了幾次）。

好像猜到了我在想什麼，Revolver醫生說以後如果能正常出聲後先稱呼他為「醫生」就行，醫生說我遭遇了一場事故被送到醫院來，什麼都想不起來是記憶損傷了，需好好休養。

期間醫生可能講了一些我難以理解的艱澀詞彙，那些詞我根本聽不懂，一方面他的聲音宛如催眠曲，所以我的視線開始游移，最終思緒飄散，以至於他不得輕咳了一聲提醒我拉回注意力。

「怎麼了？有任何不適都能提出來。」  
因為被醫生戳破我沒有認真聽他說話，我頓時有些害怕，滿臉委屈的看著他，希望他不會因為我的不專心而生氣。

「今天的診療就先到這裡吧，我會再過來看你。」

他生氣了嗎！？  
我下意識地想去抓他的袖子讓醫生不要離開，但是那幾乎無法動的手除了在床塌上彈了一下後就再也沒有更進一步的動作了。

Revolver醫生將我垂落在被單外的手塞進被子裡，並囑咐我要當個好孩子，乖乖接受療養才能盡早康復。

望著被闔上的房門我十分確定醫生在帶上門前非常輕微的嘆了一口氣。

雖然我又被一個人丟在房間裡了，但相較一開始滿滿的不確定，現下至少踏實了點，如果之後能講話了…我想問對方更多的事情…

那個人話語的頓點，和那種有點慢悠悠的語調，我確信我聽過這個人的聲音...如果我能想起和醫生在哪裡遇過就好了。

▪

果然，當晚我「想起」了一些事情，但我不知道那是真回憶起了什麼亦或只是一場「夢」。  
在沉睡時應該沒人能界定夢境與記憶的界線，「夢」中的我被包裹在白色的霧裡，很餓、很累，連哭泣的力量都漸漸喪失，越發低微的啜泣暗示著生命正已超越一般情況的速度流逝。  
我不知自己為什麼不躺下來？只要睡著一切應該都會好上一點，再不行就用拳頭捶打肚子，疼痛就能緩解飢餓──  
──奇怪，為什麼我會知道這種事情？

當我被護士換點滴的動靜吵醒時，我第一次察覺到了身體內部的異樣，巨大的咕嚕聲正在肚皮裡高唱著抗議的言語，這是我住院後頭一次感到「飢餓」，口裡分泌出大量的唾液被我吞下肚子。  
我將求助的目光飄向護士，希望她能懂我的需求。  
但這位護士對我的目光採取放置，做完她的事情後就離開了房間，我看著關上的房門紙覺得滿腹委屈，我發洩似的用力踢蹬了一下床塌──雙腳可以挪動了？

所以當Revolver醫生再一次出現在這個房間時我特意踢了踢床鋪，他見狀便將我從床上扶起來，在我背後靠了一個枕頭，示意我自己將睡衣撩起來，輕輕地按了按我的胸膛和腹部，再將我的腳掌捏在掌心，觀察我膝蓋關節彎曲的靈活度，這時震耳欲聾的飢餓聲又從肚子響起。

我眨著眼睛暗示他，表示自己很餓。

「看來你內部的器官復原良好，這是好事。」  
他將我的睡衣整理好，然後又協助我躺下。  
「我會吩咐護士讓你開始進食，希望這能加速你的復原。」

我正慶幸終於有東西可以吃的時候，不免擔心自己會吃到什麼，希望是好吃的，雖然我也不確定過去自己喜歡吃什麼，而在醫院裡可以定義為好吃的食物有哪些…

「我還以為你早已學會了不挑食。」醫生竟然猜出了我在想什麼，我有些尷尬的瞥過視線，由他替我腋了腋被角，收拾了一下旁邊的診療器材：「盧亞，挑食對你沒好處。」

Revolver醫生暫且將我稱為「盧亞」，因為我始終想不起來自己叫做什麼名字，我不知他為什麼取這個名字，醫生也沒多解釋，只說覺得叫起來順口，希望那不是他以前養的小狗小貓的名字。

▪

今日的餐點是燉的軟爛的豆子、需要咬很久才吞的下去的肉、微苦的青菜、一盒牛奶…  
醫院的餐點說不上難吃但也稱不上好吃，但我卻常對擺放食物的「托盤」感到一種胃口盡失的噁心，我忿忿的用叉子戳爛荷包蛋，然後看著一塌糊塗食物又開始鬱悶。儘管飢餓是真，但我的心情從不會因為進食而變好，一種糟糕的壓力伴隨著咀嚼壓迫著我。

就在這時Revolver醫生推門而入，我開口向他問好，並和醫生說我這段時間都有當好孩子乖乖把食物吃完──  
──雖然我也不確定這段沒見到醫生的時間過了多久...好像很長？好像很短？感覺我對時間的認知和剛剛戳爆的荷包蛋一樣混亂。

醫生朝我點點頭，將我的餐盤推倒一旁，做完了例行的檢查，我本以為他會對我終於能開口說話表示一點開心，但醫生僅僅對我表示了聲恭喜，接著便詢問我有沒有想起什麼？

我選擇向他報告了自己的「夢境」。  
夢境的內容又變長了，場景也變得更加真實，從一開始白霧環繞的空間逐漸變成了狹長的白色密室，密室上有奇怪的數字，我被關在裡面，我不知自己待了多久，只知道應該是很長的時間，我餓的眼睛發紅，蹲在最深處的角落啃著自己手指上的死皮，飢渴的舔著上面一點點的鐵鏽味。

「…夢的時間越來越長…越來越像真的…」  
我有些焦慮的捏著棉被，試著用有限的詞彙形容出那個空間的恐怖：「一直想醒來…但是就是醒不過來…」

為什麼呢…明明是空空的房間…卻擁擠又壓迫…  
過程中每當我停下來，醫生就會示意我繼續說下去，所以我只能繼續組織語言，其實我已經不想再說了，畢竟要是現在叫我再體會一次夢裡的場景我沒準會瘋掉！

「吶，醫生，為什麼我會一直無法離開夢裡的房間？」  
結果醫生的回答讓我失望，他說不清楚需要持續觀察。  
「我可以給你開一些助眠的藥物試試，但照理說我是不建議你這個年紀的孩子服用過多的鎮定藥物。」

「等一下，醫生！」  
看他站了起來我怕他又像上次那樣直接離去，只能趕緊喚住他：「醫生你說我遭遇了事故…？還有、醫生你…」  
我以前見過你嗎？

「…之前負責你的是別人，我接手你病例的時候得到的資料並不多。」  
簡短的，沒有任何結論的答案。  
Revolver醫生沒再繼續說下去，他從口袋拿出一根棒棒糖塞進我的手裡，留下一句叫我要好好聽護士的話就離開了病房。

看著那隻綠色的檸檬味棒棒糖，因為沒有得到自己想要的答案，我生氣的將棒棒糖扔到床下。有一瞬間我甚至想賭氣不吃飯了，但回想起夢境中那可怕的飢餓感，我還是沒骨氣的抓起湯匙狼吞虎嚥地吞下了所有的食物。  
我會全部把菜都吃光，因為Revolver醫生說我要當個好孩子！

後來那根棒棒糖被我撿回來藏在枕頭下，我捨不得吃，希望那塊糖果今晚能在枕頭下給我一個甜美的夢境。

但是糖果沒有帶給我甜美的夢。

我又再度被投進了白色的牢獄，這次還加上了電擊，我痛得滿地打滾，眼淚模糊了視線，後腦杓數次撞擊的力道讓我吐了，持續性的疼讓我有一瞬間的恍惚，等我稍微清醒時只見淺黃色的液體弄髒了褲子，混合著滿地的胃液裡甚至有還沒消化的膠囊。

我捲縮在這些穢物裡打著哭嗝，喉嚨裡都是噁心的酸水。  
我受夠了！

好不容易醒來的我一直乾嘔，我滿頭大汗的在自己的小床上顫抖，咳得好像要把自己的心臟吐出來，最後甚至從床上跌了下來，點滴瓶被我整個拉倒，滿地的碎片和點滴液像極了夢中的場景，我也不顧小腿和膝蓋被劃傷的疼，噙著眼淚扯掉了手腕上的針頭，努力的爬向了門，誰都好！快來個人！  
──我不要一個人！  
──不要！讓我一個人！  
──快來人啊！  
──Revolver…醫生！

▪

左手纏著繃帶，所以打點滴的位置換成了右手。只見Revolver醫生坐在床邊，雙手環胸，左手的指尖緩緩的敲擊著著自己右側的臂膀。我雖然不是很了解他，但大概也知道他在生氣。  
我下意識的往被子裡縮了縮，最後乾脆整個人鑽進去，只留了需要掛著點滴的右手在外面，接著我就聽到了椅腳在地上拖行還有站起來的聲音。  
「等一下！」  
我不得不鑽出被子，手腕和小腿上的傷口扯的我冷汗直冒：「不要走！拜託…」

顯然我帶著哭腔的聲音終究讓他打消了離開的念頭，醫生回到了床邊，卻不是像往常一樣坐在椅子上，而是坐在床沿，抽了幾張面紙有些笨拙的往我的臉上按了按。

「盧亞。」  
醫生將面紙扔進一旁的垃圾桶後才開口：「你覺得那些都是真實的嗎？」

我不知道啊…  
我垂下腦袋跪趴在床，將額頭抵在他的大腿上，也不管對方是不是會拒絕或生氣，但我希望醫生不要再走了，溫暖的體溫隔著布料傳遞過來讓我無比安心。  
「………入睡…好可怕…」

背上傳來了撫摸的觸感，醫生正在順著我的背，這彷彿是一種默許的鼓舞，我選擇換了個姿勢，將臉頰枕在他的腿上抱緊他的腰。  
「吶…Revolver醫生…」我終究問出了心中的疑惑。  
「我住院前…就認識你…對不對？」

撫摸背部的動作停止了，隨著寂靜的氣氛，房裡沒有時鐘，所以彼此的心跳聲宛如秒針，一下一下的計算著時間的流動。

「我見過你。」  
和上次一樣，他說了個不算承認也不算否定的回答。

「那我──」

「你該休息了。」  
醫生將我抱起來，塞回床裡，甚至用被子把我包的緊緊的，除了右手的部分。  
「我給你開的止痛藥含有鎮定劑，你今晚應該可以睡得好些。還有──」  
他站起來時口氣有點強硬：「不要試圖離開病房，你的身體離復原還有非常長的一段時間。」

醫生注視著我的臉，直到我僵硬的點了點頭，他嚴肅的表情才稍微緩了下來。  
「好孩子。」  
他依然這樣說。

▪

我在醫生面前翻開了畫本，拿起蠟筆卻久久無法下筆。

「醫生，聲音…該用什麼顏色？」

在夢境的盡頭，輪番的電擊與疼痛肆虐過一番後，醫生的聲音就會在房間裡出現，他說了什麼我聽不清，那晚雖然依舊飢餓、疲憊，但具有安撫性的嗓音穿透了那些密閉的牆壁到達了我的身側，能讓我不再那麼懼怕入睡了。我想醫生的聲音和枕頭下棒棒糖一定是治療惡夢的神奇魔法！

隨著療程的推進，Revolver醫生帶進房間的物品除了診療器材外終於多了些新的物件，他帶了一本塗鴉本，還有十二色的蠟筆，房間的小桌子豐富了起來。而今天除了新的塗鴉本，還有一片巧克力，我本也想將之收到枕頭下，卻發現枕頭下的棒棒糖竟然不翼而飛，翻了整個房間都沒找到，問了醫生他也表示不知棒棒糖的下落。

難道真的是我自己不小心吃掉又忘記了嗎？

▪

之後我很努力的每天塗著那本本子，沒過多久整本都被我塗滿了，醫生會再帶新的來，有時候帶過來的則是繪本和一些風景圖集，雖然醫生沒說，但我注意到有一次翻到一個在介紹Den City名勝的「星辰大道」，他的眼裡露出了嚮往的神情。我問醫生是否真的見過，他說見過，但那是一種很少見的景象。

「出院後醫生也可以帶我去看看嗎？」

醫生表示那也要我真的養好身體出院後才能實現，之後那頁星辰大道的照片就被我攤開放在床頭了。

▪

醫生才剛放下診療器材，我就迫不及待爬到他的膝上，一開始醫生會叫我乖乖坐在他旁邊，但我發現就算我硬擠到醫生身上坐著他也沒轍，有些字我讀不出來，醫生就會一個字一個字唸給我聽。我靠著醫生的胸口聽他說著紙本上的故事，溫暖的體溫和隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛是最棒的搖籃，我不禁想著要是晚上的時候醫生也在這裡陪我就好了，這樣晚上發惡夢的屏率一定會越來越少。

今天的故事是講一個用親吻喚醒沉睡之人的故事，我在醫生唸完最後一個字時扯了扯他的袖子，詢問難道親吻有治癒疾病的魔力。

Revolver醫生說或許吧，在故事裡什麼都有可能發生。

然後他雙手環住我的腰，想把我從他身上抱下來，我在他施力前扭過身體轉身抱住他的脖子，飛快地往他的嘴角點了一下。

我純粹是想試試看，想看看親吻後自己的身體是不能像故事裡一樣加速復原，碰了一下感覺挺好，軟軟的，我不禁想再試一次，但卻被醫生擋下來了。

他用手掌覆在我的嘴上，微微蹙眉問我在做什麼，我說想要試試親親，可以加速復原的親親。

「......那只是故事，你的身體要復原需要的是藥物和休養，下次別這麼做了。」

說完他就把我塞回床上蓋好被子。

「...」

我還是向醫生道了歉，說自己只是惡作劇，希望他不要生氣。

Revolver醫生眉頭往上挑了些，他好像想說些什麼最後還是沒有說出來，離開房門時似乎心事重重，轉門把轉了好幾次，最後關上門的聲音比平常高了一些分貝。

▪

隔天我沒有再偷偷親他了，為了讓醫生消氣，我選擇唸故事給醫生聽。

「王子在塔下學著老巫婆的嗓音高喊著著：『長髮姑娘，長髮姑娘，放下你的長髮，讓我爬上金色的梯子。』」

我唸故事時，醫生非常安靜的聽著。但當我唸到一半時，我突然覺得這故事有點怪。

醫生還以為我的停頓是因為認不出這個字。  
「…你不知道這個字怎麼唸嗎？」

我搖搖頭，在Revolver懷中將頭仰起來，注視他淺藍色的眼睛：「醫生…我不太懂…巫婆是因為討厭長髮姑娘才不讓她離開嗎？」

「……因為巫婆想要讓長髮姑娘替她的父母贖犯下的罪。」

「但是又不是長髮姑娘讓爸爸去偷巫婆的萵苣，這樣她難道也有罪嗎？」

「…看來這本書對你太難了，我們換一本吧？」說完醫生就把書換成了一本風景集。

我其實很想把故事唸完，但如果醫生不想聽的話，我只能晚上自己來翻了。晚上的病房其實很暗，幸好醫生現在為我添了一盞小夜燈，我藉著微弱的燈光將這本書翻完了，我看完後還是十分納悶為什麼巫婆不讓主角離開她的高塔？就算一直關著長髮姑娘，巫婆的萵苣也不會長回來？

我將繪本擱在肚皮上，望著蒼白的天花板，想起書中繪製的一幅長髮姑娘坐在窗邊的插畫，說起來長髮姑娘也是這樣吧？每天等著巫婆帶食物和書過來，她都不覺的塔裡面很無聊嗎？

我翻了個身，書順勢的滑落到床下，發出好響的碰撞聲。  
說起來我要待在醫院到什麼時候？  
Revolver醫生只說我要靜養，但是難道連離開房間都不允許嗎？

我突然對那扇緊閉的門後產生了些微的渴望，在心裡天人交戰了一番最後還是滑下了床鋪，躡手躡腳的走到門前試圖扭開門把，門把非常冰，但轉動了一圈還是紋風不動的鎖著。

我難得的整夜失眠了，開始不停的想像那扇門外面的景象，一直到早晨那個護士推門送餐進來時我才意識到自己的機會來了。我趁護士布置餐盤的空檔拔腿從她身側衝了出去，果然沒錯，門這時沒有上鎖，我喜孜孜地將門用力的甩上，也不顧外面的走廊有種詭譎的氣氛，一腳就踏了出去，但就在這一瞬間一種失重感從腳底竄起，我開始無法呼吸，眼前的景色扭成一團漩渦，然後眼前的景色像是四散的粒子一般粉碎……

▪▪▪

鴻上了見 Side

那個逃走的IGN006顯然沒有把電子界隱藏在何處的記憶留在被吞噬的身體裡，當Faust透過視訊回報從電子界回收而來的數據沒有絲毫用處時，等於一切的計畫進入了膠著狀態，眼看著馬上就可以將電子界燒成1Bit、1Bit的殘渣，卻被狡詐的IGN006破壞，一場空的結果讓我於無數的屏幕前咬碎了一口銀牙。

「請您息怒，就算IGN006再狡猾，在漢諾騎士的眼皮底下遲早也會無所遁形。」

無所遁形嗎？  
在網路的世界裡擁有地利之便的伊格尼斯，所有數據幾乎都可以成為祂們的武器與後盾，簡直就像要找藏在森林裡的一棵樹苗。

冷靜下來…如果在人類的世界裡，要抓捕孰悉地形的犯人──

「Revolver大人，派出去的漢諾騎士們一定會盡快為您帶來捷報，漢諾龐大的情報網一向──」

要不是當時站在身後的副官不停發出各種建言，我可能也不會突然產生一個有點瘋狂的靈感。

「Revolver大人？」

我想到了Specter也是Lost事件的實驗體，雖然只是一個假設，這些被做為試驗母體的孩子是否和那些伊格尼斯之間存在著外人難以干涉的「連結」？

我一個彈指關掉了面前的屏幕電源，覺得有必要將腦袋中滋生的計畫嘗試一番。  
看來要對付非人的怪物，要有非常的覺悟！

▪

不過，在事情上軌道前，自己也不打算讓下屬們過份憂心，於是除了吩咐Specter加速擴展漢諾騎士團的人數，讓下層的人員在LINK VRAINS和其他網域大動作的展開搜捕行動，也讓三騎士暫時於這段時間指揮組織的運作。

首先，第一步是將所有父親的資料和從SOL公司盜取的數據整合進實驗室，我將這個計畫命名為「誘餌（Lure）」──重塑IGN006的母體備份記憶。

我要將這個複製出來的備份體投放到LINK VRAINS裡，之後...被我們逼的走投無路的IGN006是否有接觸其母體的可能性？

▪

越深入研究越肯定這果然不只是自己的假設，事實上當年父親也做出了推論──特別使用了六歲的孩童而不是步入青春期的少年或成年人，就是為了獲取最直接的人類「樣本」，孩子的反應與思考雖然比較沒那麼縝密，但原始而充滿了不可干涉性的本能。

在那半年的試驗中，這些實驗體的確和從他們思緒之中誕生的伊格尼斯產了一種引力，最明顯的地方就是每當孩子們絕望到近乎崩潰時，那些伊格尼斯的數據也會產生相應的破碎波動，數據開始一小段一小段的崩壞，這也是父親後來下令備份數據的主因，以免最後孩子們的精神都毀損時會連帶影響到實驗成果。

我現在又想起了那個仍不知姓名的男孩，多虧了這些資料，幼時那些糟糕的回憶不停從記憶深處被挖出來，當年第六號實驗體的悲鳴一次一次迴盪於耳邊刺痛自身的罪惡感與神經。

我有些狼狽的開始往一旁抽屜翻找藥物，暗自斥責自己的不成熟，深吸了一口氣讓因為焦慮而缺氧的腦袋清晰一些，接著按摩太陽穴再一次迫使那些會使我心煩意亂的情緒滾出腦袋。

▪

在我從抽屜挖到一盒快吃完的頭痛藥時，那份導入電腦的備份數據已開始重建，從螢幕上出現了一個以胎兒蜷縮在子宮之姿的彽解析度虛擬體。

輸入了一段讓備份體加速運作的代碼，讓「它」能趕快甦醒過來，但是當電腦又運行了36小時，我才意識到一個嚴重的問題，這個「備份」真的會聽令於自己嗎？作為從人腦中拷貝的數據，本身應該就具有一定程度的智力與判斷能力，如果無法取得對方的信任，甚至讓備份體暴走，會不會又創造出了一個不亞於伊格尼斯的怪物？

這個假設開始讓我焦慮，在實驗室來回走了幾圈，最後在計算公式的白板前停了下來，將原本寫在上頭的「誘餌」計劃劃掉，改成「殼中誘餌」，有點斷水的紅色白板筆畫下最後一筆時看起來就像未乾的血漬。

是的，我不能輕易把這個未爆彈和網路直接相連，要先讓它在不能到達到其他網路的「殼」中孵化，然後把它教育成可以成為引誘IGN006的「誘餌」，這份數據說到底也只是個六歲的男孩，一個會因為喜歡戰鬥怪獸，就跟一個在轉角相撞的陌生孩童回家的幼童。

不會有問題的，只要再一次將罪惡感踩在腳下──自己一定能「控制」它，必須控制住！

▪

150個小時之後，開始對電腦裡休眠的備份體注入一些外力的「刺激」，這個備份體在視力尚沒有開始運作前，竟然就對自己的「聲線」與「三點口頭禪」的音頻產生了反應。

甚至在自己首次用「醫生」的姿態與它見面時，就靠自我理出了一些猜想。

唯一值得慶幸的是，這段備份只儲存了實驗時期的部分記憶，並沒有更早之前玩耍相處的數據，甚至不記得自身的名字，於是我賜給了這個備份體一個叫「盧亞（Lure）」的名字。

這孩子雖然會因沒有記憶而無措，但大多時候還算乖巧，對於我的放置和冷淡顯的小心翼翼，就像一隻躲在角落偷看人類在做什麼的小動物。

我和盧亞保持著距離，我可能始終做不到親近它，也沒這個必要，先不說我對孩子這種生物充滿了陰影，每當孩子用細軟的聲音回答我的問題或是向我訴說它的不適，腦中那些記憶就會鮮活起來。

在那個夕陽的餘輝將男孩的臉龐暈上一層紅的時候，我到現在都還記得那孩子興致勃勃的和我分享過自己那套毫無邏輯的卡組。他和我說明天見。然後他的背影消失在轉角，要是沒有創造出這個誘餌，這恐怕都是我以為自己不會再想起的細節。

現在坐在床上的盧亞又開始問起我們是否見過，我依然四兩撥千斤的打發掉了。作為一個可以捕獲伊格尼斯的誘餌，我不是很希望備份體有太多不需要的記憶──  
──等終有一日我真的讓伊格尼斯與電子宙消亡，父親當初所做的一切也算是有了意義。

▪

「了見大人？」

從迎面而來的Specter一臉欲言又止的表情，不難推測自己現在的模樣有多憔悴。Specter在我的示意下開始彙報，我從冰箱裡拿出一些東西塞進微波爐，這幾周因為研究忙到連闔眼的時間都是奢侈，一直吃著研究室裡儲存的營養果凍和乾糧實在不是什麼健康的生活。

在進食的時間裡我不只一次慶幸自己的副官一向聰穎且善於歸納重點，讓我用最短的時間就了解了組織這段時間的近況，接著我把自己鎖進浴室裡，擰開水龍頭企圖將這數周以來的倦意沖刷殆盡。

看著身周的溫暖的水不停從浴缸溢出去，儘管身體有達到短暫的放鬆，我的大腦卻還是不停地思索那個被關押在殼中的孩子。

加上幾天前的「出逃」，這已經是第六次了，為什麼這個乍看之下乖巧的孩子在最後都會選擇反抗？

那間病房除了是關押它的牢房，也是保護它那還不夠穩定的軀體不會被打回成一堆數據渣的培養皿。

每當孩子逃脫後都得抓回來療傷和清洗記憶再一次重置，前面幾次發現單純的清洗記憶效果不佳，可能是因為記憶的斷層加大了導致惡夢的時間被延長，讓備份體的精神狀態更加不穩定，但是選擇性刪除片段的記憶後，企圖逃脫的時間間隔又變短了。

我後期試著讓它開心一些，但不管我做什麼（可能我始終不知如何取悅和教育孩子，至少我的父親生前就很少花心思在取悅我這方面下功夫）只不過是又一次證明，不管是用警告、勸誘、還是其他方法孩子都會再一次走上逃走的選擇。

第一次跑出了關押他意識數據的第一層區域（病房）時，幸好我安置的「護士」警報器響了起來，成功的把人逮了回來。

自己在他第二次出逃前很有先見之明的在外層區域添加了不少阻礙的陷阱，又一次的把它抓了回來，第三次它再次逃出時我低估了孩子的反抗心，就算是在最痛苦到身體近乎散架狀態也死不回頭。第四次時當我趕到現場時孩子因為脫離病房太久早已陷入昏厥，四肢皮膚上的數據正大量脫落，裸露出皮下的空洞內裡，整個人像一具破敗的人偶。

我汲起一把水潑在臉上，開始認真的思考這個浪費了數月的「計畫」是否有繼續進行的價值？現在多虧了這孩子每次不管是臨時起意還是有預謀的行為，都不得不花一大堆時間「修復」其外觀與意識，而每一次的修補下來，數據的毀損伴隨著難以排除的BUG，恐怕已經無法復原了。

雖然早有預期這個年紀的孩童會非常難處理，尤其它還不是一般的小孩，加上之前就有發現當自己要離開這個房間時門鎖會卡死的問題，這個孩子的力量越來越強，甚至已經無意識在支配這個「殼」了──  
該怎麼辦...  
我懊惱的把頭沉進水裡。  
在水下的空間裡我試圖釐清現狀──  
第一，這數次的「反抗」已無法預測接下來是否會招來什麼的可怕效應。  
第二，父親當年就是製造出了自己無法操控的非人之物才會招致毀滅。  
第三...

我在踏出浴室時，看著鏡子裡自己越發陰冷的眼神，覺得可憎無比──

第三──與怪物戰鬥的人，應當小心自己不要成為怪物。當你長久凝視深淵時，深淵也在凝視你。

▪▪▪

■■ Side

「…醒...一醒……」

我猛的驚醒，結果視線的扭曲讓我一陣暈眩，眼前巨大的面罩因為我急促的呼吸染上了一層霧氣。

「…終於聽到我的聲音了嗎？」

我努力的眨著眼睛，讓自己適應刺進眼中的亮度，眼前有模糊的影子在晃動，我好不容易才分辨出那是Revolver醫生。  
對了…我偷跑出了病房…然後暈過去了嗎？  
要不是我現在臉上罩著氧氣輸送的面罩，我會很想跟醫生道歉。

「我應該說過你不能出去。」

我只覺得眼角濕潤，一度想哭，我可以看見醫生冰冷異常的表情，我惹他生氣了。但我只能在氧氣罩裡蠕動了一下嘴，用口型輕聲的說了對不起。

「盧亞，待在這裡非常難受對吧？」  
醫生坐回我床邊的椅子上，眼底都是深深的疲憊。

很難受，很想出去。

「過了今晚，你就可以離開了。」

什麼意思？  
這是我第一次從醫生口中聽到如此精準的時間，以往他都是用「很快」、「一陣子」之類的詞語回應我，難道我的身體終於復原了嗎？但我現在四肢痠痛的根本抬不起來。

「出去後，你有想去的地方嗎？」

想去的地方...？  
我沒有記憶...不知能去哪裡，但如果可以，我想──

「……」我用微弱的氣音和唇型告訴了醫生。

「...是嗎...我明白了...」  
醫生將手按在我的眼上，眼前馬上陷入一篇黑暗：「...你真的...很努力了...」

醫生的嗓音還是如此催眠，但我不想睡啊...  
夢裡沒有醫生的話真是太寂寞了。  
但我會聽話的，在我醒來後，我一定...會當個好孩子...再也不會做不對的事情了。  
一...定...

▪▪▪

鴻上了見 Side

以我過去的經驗，今晚應該會出現星辰大道，我沿著有點陡峭的路線慢慢往下走。其實只有真正孰悉此處的人才會知道這裡有一條小路可以通到星辰大道旁一小片潮間帶，如果是退潮時期還可以下去走走。

我的鞋子只要在前進幾步就會被不時捲上來的海潮弄濕，而捏在手心的芯片被自己的汗水摀出一層濕氣。

這是我對那個年幼的備份體最後能做的事。

隨著手機的APP不斷發出了即將開始退潮注意安全的通知警示聲，我用兩手捏著那塊芯片，這甚至不會花費我太多力氣，那塊薄博的、承載他所有感情與記憶的殼硬生生的斷成兩半，聲音清脆的很像在LINK VRAINS裡聽過骨頭碎裂的斷裂聲…

就在這時海面上開始泛起一片片細微的光芒，逐漸延伸的星辰之光像是通往天際的階梯。  
我不停的用手指將那些碎片弄得更細碎直到再也沒有復原的可能，然後將手中的碎屑一把撒向逐漸退潮的海上，讓那些碎片隨著退去的海水被沖得遠遠的，直到盡頭。

吶…就因為是你幾個小時前的小小願望，所以我沒直接用注入病毒或是破壞程序的方式將你的意識消滅。你說想跟我走，但接下來等著我的一定是不得好死的結局和被萬人唾棄的罵名。

但這也沒什麼好後悔的，這是只有我做為Revolver能完成的事情。

不過身為鴻上了見，雖然這大概是奢求，但我希望在未來一切塵埃落定之時，能與父親安睡於這片星辰大道之下。

作為可以達到永生的你們恐怕不會理解。  
包裹我們靈魂與生命的「殼」雖然是枷鎖，但也是一種恩惠。  
有使用期限的肉體是造物主對萬物最平等的仁慈。  
是唯一能將我釋放的結局。

所以我，將你從殼之中解放。

The End

2018/9/22

後記：  
早期就有遊作可能不是人類的猜想（雖然這好像也是YGO的傳統了），沒想到第二季爆出了複製作的可能，就趁著這次合本G文的機會將這腦洞寫出來了。


End file.
